Evergreen Emerald
by Crystalloides
Summary: Harry "died" to protect James that Halloween night, but in truth was actually transported to Riddle Manor. Thinking he was abused by his parents, Sirius and Remus, he fears and hates them. He never used an Unforgivable nor killed, but Voldemort didn't know that. Can Lily and James win their son, alive and well? (Inspired by The Darkness Within: Kurinoone)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**SOMETHING WRITTEN ON SOMETHING**

_Flashback/Spell_

**_Parseltounge _**

Lily laughed, although James Potter knew it was fake and plastic. He himself laughed, but he knew Lily knew it was a fake, a mask. James hated the day, July 31. Oh, he so hated it, it was even worse than Halloween.

"… and then, the kid said…" he heard Sirius say. After his sentence, Lily and James laughed, although it was not really genuine or sincere. He was sitting at a comfortable throne like chair at Potter Manor, but he didn't feel comfortable at all. He was thinking about him…

His pride, his joy, his Harry was gone, and it was his bloody fault. If he had pushed Harry out of the way, he would be in the land of the living. If Harry hadn't ridden James's broom and took the Killing Curse instead of him, Harry wouldn't be… he wouldn't be… _dead_. Lily was away, although she reluctantly let Harry be with him for an hour. James was glad that she was there, because if she wasn't, he was sure he was just going to kill himself.

James is a horrible person, and he knew it. James is a coward, and Remus knew it. James is no bloody Gryffindor, and Sirius knew it. James isn't meant to be living in this world, and Lily knew it. James is a horrible father, and… and… and Harry knew it. Of course, he hadn't asked him, but he felt like they should know it. The day he discovered his boggart, oh, that was a story he didn't like telling himself, it was three years ago, nine years after Harry's death, but then again, with his rotten life, and he just _had _to replay it.

_…Flashback…  
"James, I think there's a boggart in the drawer, and I need to take out the trash. Can you get rid of it for me?" asked Lily, holding six rubbish bags, three on each hand. _

_"Sure," said James. Lily smiled and went to drop the rubbish in the big trash can. James looked at the drawer, and after two long strides, he was there. The drawer twitched, then shook. It trembled, and out of the drawer came… Harry?_

_"Ha-Harry?" asked James hopefully. James admired how Harry looked like him. His ears, nose, mouth, everything was him except for the eyes and light shower of freckles around his nose. He was around twelve or thirteen there. Harry had his messy black locks and Lily's green eyes, like when he was just a baby. He had forgotten that he was facing a boggart, and it was a stab to the heart when Harry was looking at him filled with disgust and hatred._

_"I thought you were my father…" whispered Harry, but his words seemed like the loudest voice of all. The words Harry spoke rang in his ears, and he didn't hear anything else besides those six, painful, backstabbing words. "I thought you loved me… didn't you vow every night before you ended the day with peaceful, blissful sleep, you vowed to protect me? But I don't get it, aren't fathers supposed to be the ones protecting their sons? Not vice versa? Not the other way around? I loved you, and that's what saved you. My love for you made you go back to your family happily, the love was too much you left unscathed. You left me… forever… to die."_

_James shakily raised his wand to Harry's chest. "R-r-ridikulus!"_

_No matter how feeble the spell was, Harry sent him a betrayed glance and was banished. Five seconds after that, Lily cheerfully came in. James forced a smile and walked away._

And James, from that day on, lost his confidence. The aura of arrogance and confidence evaporated. Eyes duller, sullen skin and shattered heart. If this was Karma, then he would take back every prank that gone wrong or was too extreme, every hex, jinx and curse he threw at Snape and everything he did wrong just to be with Harry. He remembered the night clearly.

_…Flashback…_

_The door blasted off its hinges, and James was immediately on alert, forgetting that his broom was in Harry's hand. He didn't notice that Harry rode it currently, glaring at the excuse of a man named Voldemort. Voldemort smirked at James._

_"EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled James._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" bellowed Voldemort._

_James backed against the corner and let the green light hit the wall. Voldemort ducked the red beam, snarled and said the second Unforgivable. _

_"CRUCIO!" snarled Voldemort._

_He didn't see it. One moment, he was sure he was going to scream his head off. The next thing he knew, someone was in front of him, riding a broom. That certain someone had his lips pursed, and he had actually protected James from the curse._

_Then, with a pang, he realized that that certain someone was Harry James Potter. James's heart sank. James was about to get up, when Voldemort muttered a curse at Harry, and his baby boy, his pride, his joy, his world, came crashing down off a broom, and wasn't breathing._

_"NOOO!" James cried, literally. James sobbed, and held his son's body close to him._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted. _

_James was grateful; he would be able to join his son. But Harry's limp hand spurted out a golden shield with silver mist surrounding it. As the curse struck the golden shield, the mist became green, and the curse deflected he shield._

_And James cried. _

"Hey, Prongs." He heard Remus say.

James mumbled about being excused, and went to the bathroom. James rubbed his eyes, and unshed tears gathered in his eyes. He was a failure to Harry. James finally sobbed, muttered a Silencing Curse at the door, and screamed.

He screamed because he was a failure. He screamed because Harry was gone. He screamed because it calmed him down. James screamed at a mental image of Voldemort who ruined his life. He screamed, because he can.

**Day Harry Died – October 31, 1981**

**Day in This Prologue – July 30, 1994**

**Hope you found this interesting. Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Part 1 – Harry's Birthday

Harry dodged a curse his opponent sent towards him. He gracefully rolled into a bush. He fired a Stunning Curse at the nearby Death Eater who was helping him practice, Theodore Nott. Theodore snarled and threw the second Unforgivable, Harry identified. The "Second Unforgivable" was the Cruciatus Curse. His shield was golden with silver mist surrounding it, making the curse rebound. He did all that without a wand, and without saying words. His wand was on his holster, but he decided to use wandless magic.

Harry never used an Unforgivable. When he does "assignments" as Harry called them, he never used an Unforgivable, really. He never killed anyone, but only did Voldemort's wishes. Harry never liked Voldemort, but decided to use it as his advantage. He had learnt Occlumency at a young age and Leglimency, which was harder, two years back, when he was eleven. He read about all the historical and grand places in the world, like Great Britain's Ministry, the most advanced. He was in Britain but for some reason, Harry knew how to speak differently, like he lived in another country. He learnt how to make it look like he was a foreigner, but his so called "father" didn't know Harry knew muggle physical combat. Harry made sure he was using the terms Mudblood and Half – breed, but inside he was disgusted with himself. He loved house elves, and he kept sneaking on the kitchens just to be with them.

Harry wakes up at 5:00 AM, but Voldemort insisted 6:00. So Harry wakes at 5:00 to start his secret muggle training.

_ "Confundus!" _ said Harry lazily. A purple shining light soared through the air and hit Theodore. Theodore forgot what he was doing and did the next task he had to do. Harry smirked; he would not let Theodore ever live this down.

Then, a wonderful silver snake went to him. Its golden eyes searched for something, and when it spotted Harry, slithered away. Harry noticed that its tail was cut, the snake was injured. Harry grabbed the snake and started healing it. Harry felt the snake tense, but relax when the warmth of the healing spells warmed him. He let himself be petted by Harry, and Harry felt a little tug at his navel.

**_"Where did you come from little one?" _**hissed Harry. The snake seemed shocked.

**_"You ssssspeak my language?" _**the snake hissed back. Harry nodded.

**_"Well, at leasssst you are not sssssarcastic and abusive. My lasssst master hexed me when I ssssaid that…" _**Harry was sure the snake was going to say something, but he hesitated. **_"C-can I be your familiar?" _**

Harry felt proud. He had healed a snake and the snake itself wanted to be his familiar. **_"Yes, you may. But you don't need to assssk me very politely, you know. I know what it's like to be abussssed. I was abusssssed when I was one year old to five yearssss old. I ran away, and I found myself here."_**

**_"Ah, you're like me. I ran away, more like sssslithered away. I went into the foresssstsssss and ssssomething hurt me. I was able to heal myself, but I don't have enough energy to heal the wound on my tail. I am eternally grateful. But, we need to bond, if you want me to become your familiar." _**It hissed.

Harry thought about it then nodded enthusiastically. **_"I know how to bond with a ssssnake that hassss magical propertiessss." _**Harry got up and carefully lifted the snake. Harry cleaned the snake, and saw that the snake truly had silver skin. He then carefully put his right index finger to his soon-to-be familiar.

_Foedus ego te, serpens._

_Dominus ego sum, et notus meus es._

_Mendacium non dicetur inter se, tantum vera._

_Nulla odia debere ordinari ad invicem, solus amor._

_Nos enim bonded, et nunc, participem imperii nostri._

_Sumus pares._

Harry muttered all these words, knowing what they mean and a white glow flared. It devoured the snake, but for Harry it crept. It was creeping in his skin, and it felt comforting and reassuring. It swallowed his arm, then his body. Fifteen seconds later, the glow stopped, and the snake looked happily at its master.

**_"You shall name me, and I am male if you are assssking." _**hissed the Snake.

Harry thought and thought. A silver snake, glowing golden eyes, warm feeling, what would that creature liked to be named anyway?

**_"What do you like to be named?" _**

**_"I cannot ssssuggest, because I gave the power to you." _**replied the Snake.

**_"Hmm… What about Glaccccier?" _**Harry suggested. **_"If you don't like it, I'll change it." _**Harry said reassuringly.

**_"No, no, I love it. Glaccccier; the name rollsss of my snaky tongue nicely." _**Glacier seemed contented with the name, so Harry dropped it.

**_"You like houssse elvesss?" _**asked Harry.

**_"Those poor creaturessss… yes I am fond of them. The housssse elf there is named Diana. She issss a free elf now, would you like me to sssssummon her, she got ssssacked yesssterday." _**

**_"Can you?" _**Harry hoped Diana wasn't upset, he would make Diana see reason. Diana popped into the scene, eyes bloodshot from crying, wearing a yellow blouse and a purple skirt.

"Diana," said Harry gently. Diana slowly looked up to him. "Are you alright?" Diana seemed startled by the question, but answered "Yes."

"Diana, those, those people are abusive. Why don't you come inside, and I'll welcome you to the family of elves we got here?"

Diana nodded slowly. Harry gently laid a hand on Diana's shoulder and offered her a ride. Diana reluctantly agreed. Now, there were only two house elves, Frilly and Guinea. They were female, so they will welcome Diana without a second thought. Diana was then riding on his back, and Glacier crept to his shoulder.

When they entered the kitchen, Harry said "Blood shall be shed" and entered the room. The two house elves squealed and both ran to hug his knee. Glacier slid to the floor and looked around with interest. Harry carefully knelt and placed Diana beside him.

"Now, this is Diana. She was abused by her master, like most people do." Harry said bitterly. House elves were creatures too, you know! They had a life force, and therefore if they are not vermin, they shall be treated well. "Can you welcome here to your little female family?"

"Frilly and Guinea will do that, Harry Potter sir!" agreed Frilly. Frilly and Guinea started taking a small tour in the kitchens; Harry suggested they play a game.

"A game, Harry Potter sir?" Diana asked. Harry smiled.

"Why yes, a game would be nice. Here," Harry conjured a high chair and he told Guinea to sit on it. He asked Glacier if he wanted to join or rest. He wanted to rest, so Harry conjured a cushion. He conjured a small blanket too. Then he said with cheerfulness laced in his voice.

"Okay, so we're going to play "London Bridge Is Falling Down." Guinea held her hands high and Harry connected them. Frilly explained the rules to Diana, and Diana hesitantly tried it.

"London Bridge is falling down,

Falling down, falling down…"

They played there for ages, and when it was breakfast time, Harry secretly prepared dinner. The house elves were preparing breakfast to the Death Eaters, so Harry had to let them eat. Harry was so good at preparing the food, it was flawless. Harry smiled, the Potters were abusive, but now, he was turned into a housewife, male version with a lot of skill…

Part 2 – Memories

Harry set out his mini picnic in the center of the room. Plates of fruit were there with meat and vegetables. Rice was cooked up neatly, bacon and eggs frizzled. Spam smelled good and a lot of toast was settled. He woke up Glacier and covered his eyes.

**_"Master, what are you doing?" _**asked Glacier.

**_"I have a surprise!" _**hissed Harry. When the elves came in, that's when Harry let Glacier's eyes flutter open.

"Harry Potter, sir!" squealed Frilly, Diana and Guinea.

"Harry Potter made us breakfast?" asked Diana nervously.

"Oh, yes, Harry Potter always does it, but Frilly is eternally grateful we came across Harry Potter!" said Frilly.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir!" said Guinea. Harry grinned.

"We talked about this, we treat each other as equals, we do not say 'sir' or 'master'. I am just a friend." said Harry gently.

**_"Masssster-" _**began Glacier.

**_"We talked about thissss, call me Harry." _**said Harry.

**_"Harry then," _**mumbled Glacier. **_"I begin to be grateful that you are my Masssster."_**

**_"Your friend, I'm a friend." _**corrected Harry.

Glacier and Diana seemed to fit perfectly in the family that was related to everything but blood and hybrid. Perfect, Harry thought.

"Well, Glacier and I should really get going. I promise I'll be here before lunch," promised Harry.

"Bye, Harry!" said Frilly hesitantly.

"Bye, Harry!" whispered Diana.

"Bye, Harry" said Guinea.

"Bye," Harry returned. He opened the portrait door, stopped to wave and get Glacier. Glacier was sitting on his cushion, and Harry offered to conjure a small pillow, but Glacier said it was okay and he'll be using the cushion as the pillow.

**_"Nonsense, come on, I'll just conjure a pillow," _**Harry insisted. Without asking Glacier first, he conjured a small pillow and put it behind Glacier's head. He went inside his room, which was in the shape of a circle. Harry's bed was in the top center, and velvet curtains draped the windows. There was a carpet in the middle, and Harry placed Glacier than.

Upon further inspection, an oak closet was set in a corner, the flooring was brown carpet and the walls were navy blue. There was a peach sofa and a coffee table a few spaces after the bed, a table and four chairs on the other side. A massive bookshelf was settled far opposite end of the bed, showing off lots of books. A chest was settled near the bookshelf, and inside there were his most prized possessions. Harry opened the chest and sighed as he reached the rags he wore when he was three. The Potters may not have loved him, but he loved them. They were still family, and if they change, Harry will leave here just to go back to them.

Harry hauled his Death Eater mask, only part of his prized possessions because if he puts it on his face, nobody knows it's him behind the mask. Best of all, it's different from the average Death Eater's mask. It was golden, silver glitter glistening here and there, with a black ribbon to tie securely around his head, not strings, the mask will remove immediately.

There were more. His first broom, the Golden Arrow, lay there, used almost every day. But there was a book there. The book had a brown, hard cover. Harry's journal was not all writings, there were memories stored there, somewhat like a pensive. Harry's drawings and photos were all there, in the thick small book. He enchanted it so it will never run out of parchment. He flipped to the last written page and turned to the blank page next to it. Harry grabbed his golden quill with silver ink and wrote:

**The Day I Met Glacier and Diana**

Harry wrote this in his slanted, cursive, clean and tiny handwriting. He wrote the date, and with his wand, concentrated hard on that memory. He tapped his temple and silvery substance went from his mind directly to the book's pages. It cost him a fortune to get this because it had magical properties and will allow spells to be casted upon it, but that was fine with him. He drew Glacier and labeled him on top. He drew the family of elves in the kitchen and labeled them too. Harry flicked to a random page and stared at the title.

**Street Dancing In the Battlefield**

**"Street Dancing" is good exercise and muggle. I can now avoid getting hit by spells because of my Street Dancing skills. The dancing will change how you move, and it makes you feel good.**

Harry tapped the memory. He felt a pull and he was dragged inside the book. Yellowish parchment obscured his vision and he landed on cement. He watched as he stepped stealthily on the pavement and fired a silent curse on an Auror to confuse the other Aurors.

_Harry nonverbally fired a Silencing Curse to the first Auror to confuse the others. Today was July 7, and he was turning nine. The first Auror cannot speak, and now he fired a Stunning Curse to him. He felt guilty, but this was his chance to gain Voldemort, his father's, trust. _

_Harry then grabbed a branch of the bush he was hiding in and shook it. One of the Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, noticed it and snapped his head towards his hiding spot. _

_"Rufus, I saw rustling in that bush-"_

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" yelled Harry. _

_This will just cause confusion to the Aurors, Harry thought. A great stag appeared out of his wand and charged to the confused Aurors. But what confused them more was because Harry, wearing his Death Eater mask, was riding it. _

_"Did that kid just-" began Archios. _

_"Of course not, someone did it for him, but why is he wearing a ma-" began Scrimgeor._

_There were only three Aurors left, before they were four. Harry shot his wand and fired a Stunning Curse. It hit Archios, Shacklebolt and Scrimgeor were left. _

_A jinx was about to hit him but Harry side stepped it using a body bend. He bent his body so he was facing the sky and after the curse hit the wall, he rotated and muttered "Incindio," _

_Fire was revolving and rotating, and he was just doing this to scare the Aurors. He grabbed his other wand and said "Augamenti!" Water and fire were now dancing together, making it look Gemini-ish._

_Harry then stopped the circle and crossed his legs, swiftly and did it again, while his hands were punching invisible people at the back. The water jet and the fire hose were now ribbons. And Harry, who had no intention of burning people, directed his jet and swirled it, making a water ribbon. It soiled Scrimgeor but Shacklebolt dodged it. _

_"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled Shacklebolt._

_Harry dodged it with one swift b-boy move. Harry ducked and a stray of curses fired at the ground. Harry did the six step to avoid getting hit. Harry did the smurf and the reebok tojust gloat, fired two Stunning Curses and apparated away._

Harry was spewed out of the book and landed gracefully to the floor. He smiled as he stared fondly at his journal. Voldemort doesn't know he has it, so it's pretty safe. Harry stashed it in his chest and nos stared at a stuffed stag. No matter how his parents abused him, Harry will remember it. He bought the stag from a muggle store not far from Ottery St. Catchpole. He laid his silver-inked quil and book inside the chest and rummaged for new things. He found a necklace with the letter "H" on it and a black cap. It was pure b-boy. Harry wore it when he goes Street Dancing for muggle money. There was a yarn bracelet made by Frilly and a decent ring made from Guinea. There were paints and a shrunk easel, and a sewing kit. That was about it in his small chest. It may look like a small chest with too many locks, but it wasn't. This was the first compartment. The next compartment held all his clothes; he put the closet just for show so Aunt Bella won't get suspicious and even duplicated his clothes. The third compartment held books from his bookshelf. He had duplicated the books, and the duplicates were stashed in the shelves. The fourth compartment is filled with food and snacks. Harry could just easily do a spell if it expired or was too cold or rotten. He did that every week. The fifth compartment held potions and a muggle first aid kit. He got muggle medicines and a magical first aid kit too. There were fresh white cloth just in case he needed to dab at is skin. The sixth compartment held toiletries, a comb and a brush, spare parchment, loads of quills, normal, rechecking, self correcting and all. Black ink bottles were everywhere. A razor and a hair dryer were there too just in case. Other stuff with grooming was there like mosquito patches, perfume, powder, hand sanitizer etc. The seventh, however, was a room. There were stairs leading down. Harry went down the stairs quietly, locking the door for privacy. There were charms all over the locks and the chest, no one except him can come in.

There were shelves filled with swords and armor, a sofa and a radio with a muggle TV. A stereo was located somewhere over there and a training are was in the east. He would bring his stuff down here like his journal or other stuff to do it privately. Harry even had his own bed here! There was a carpet, a closet, a drawer, and an unoccupied bookshelf. He usually puts his books there to do eight hour reading or stuff like that. There was a bathroom and a small kitchen there too. It cost Harry a lot, but Harry didn't care. Harry went back up and unlocked the door and unlocked the chest. They key was with Harry at all times. He wore it around his neck.

"Harry?" Bella peeked in. "Your father wants to speak with you about an assignment."

"Oh?" asked Harry. "Okay,"

"Let us go."

Part 3- An Assignment Gone Wrong

Fifteen minutes later, Harry had the face and the address he needed to, ahem, "kill". His chest was safely shrunk and in his pockets which Harry had sewed three buttons in just in case the chest may fall. The name, Aaron Archios for not joining Voldemort, he will perish. *cough* *cough* be rewarded. *cough *cough* He attacked people and they were always fine in the end. Harry sent them to the muggle world with no memory of themselves as Aurors. Harry felt guilty, but what else can he do?

He spotted Archios, and he knew Archios knew he was coming.

"Archios," whispered Harry, not knowing Aurors were guarding him. Harry stepped forward, mask shining. "Aaron, I am not here to kill you."

To say Archios looked surprised was a bit too off, he's more shocked. He held his wand tighter and he was almost going to hyperventilate.

"Archios, my father wants you dead, and I have a secret to tell you. All those people that you thought I killed, they are not killed. They are in the muggle world. I am telling you this because if I don't, if your memory will be revealed once again, I beg you to stay there. If you come back here, not only am I screwed and going to be killed once my father, Voldemort, hears about this, but you will too." Harry paused. "Please Aaron, do this for our sake." Harry took a deep breath. _"Obli-"_

_"Expelliarmus!" _yelled a voice.

Harry held the wand tight, and the disarming spell didn't work. He turned around slowly, and his eyes widened when they landed on… _him_.

His heart skipped a beat.

He was trembling.

His eyes widened.

James Potter was there, and so are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Harry didn't know what to do. His dad was here, and so were his surrogate uncles. A part of him wanted to hug James and attempt once again to make him proud, but a part of him knew that James will just hate him, and if he comes back, he'll end up broken hearted.

He backed away from the three, not caring there were Aurors behind him. He wanted to get away from those three; he can't stand another crack at his heart. It will shatter into a million pieces. Harry felt like led, he had to fight to stay upright.

Then, suddenly, he felt it. That cold feeling that eat away your happiness was coming to haunt him. He never faced a Dementor yet, but he knew the spell. Aurors were falling to their knees, too weak to do the spell. The first who fell were James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Harry wanted to save them, but also wanted to get away from them.

He ran and since Potter, Black and Lupin were facing Dementors, he skidded to a halt in front of them. He spread his legs wide and threw his arms wide. He could hear the Dementors, he could see them too. He saw flashes of memories from freaking Godric's Hollow, of all places. Before his own mind will kill him, Harry said the spell:

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _Harry yelled. He thought of the good times of dancing and flying, the house elves and Glacier. He thought of James Potter.

A stag appeared out of nowhere, and Harry rode it once again. He used to ride his Patronus all the time, but now he used brooms. The stag galloped and the Dementors scrambled. Harry opened his trunk in the side of a building and summoned the Aurors, not even sure if you can summon humans.

Harry kicked the door to his little apartment and conjured cots. He dashed up and opened the snacks compartment, the fourth. He got all his chocolate, duplicated them, and rushed to get Calming Draughts. Harry levitated the items and went inside the seventh compartment. Dementor attacks can be fatal, not only by the Dementor's Kiss. Depression and sadness will make you suicidal. Harry rushed to the ones who were breathing heavily, namely James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Luping. Harry shoved Calming Draughts in their throats and summoned water from his little freezer near the sofa. Harry put a chocolate bar beside each bed and water and calming draught besides the three. Harry was panting heavily after he did that. He was good at being a medi-wizard, so he worked at inhuman speed. Well, almost inhuman speed. Harry had six cubbyholes inside. Harry did a face palm. The cubbyholes were linked to his chest, so Harry could get stuff without going. Harry totally forgot about that.

Harry got his journal off his "Prized Possesions" aka his first compartment and began to put his memory in it. He wrote the date and: **Dementors Suck **on the lines and slammed it shut, while the three that he tended to first began to wake up.

"Wh-where are we?" mumbled Black.

"You're in my trunk. It's a Sorcerer's Trunk. You've just been attacked by Dementors," Harry said. He made no move to remove his Death Eater mask. "Eat the chocolate, it will help."

"And how do I know it's not poisonous?" said Lupin suspiciously.

"Because I just saved your life, and I could have killed you while you were unconscious. The reason why you have no Calming Draught beside you is that you were hyperventilating, so I had to just shove those in your mouth."

Lupin, Black and Potter ate the chocolate later on.

"Mmm," said Lupin. "What brand is this?"

Harry blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I, er, kind of love chocolate, and I'm asking what brand is this," said Lupin sheepishly.

"Are you kidding, Moony? You don't _love _chocolate, you're addicted to it!" said Black.

"The chocolate is from Honeydukes." said Harry. Lupin nodded.

"What is your name?" asked Potter.

Harry froze at that. "My name is of no importance." said Harry.

Harry then remembered that they were just from a Dementor Attack.

"Ah, for Horus' sanity, I forgot that you just suffered from a Dementor Attack!" swore Harry. Harry began shuffling through the muggle first aid kit, surprising the three Aurors.

"Aren't you a Death Eater?" asked Potter.

"No, well, sort of." answered Harry.

Harry got three thermometers and placed them under the men's arms.

"It'll identify your temperature," said Harry reassuringly as the three men looked at the thermometers, fascinated.

"Wait, what was the form of your Patronus?" asked Black.

"Well, it's a Stag," said Harry nonchalantly. Harry then settled himself in the training area. He got rid of his Death Eater robes and tossed it in the clothes cubbyhole. He still wore the mask though. He revealed muggle clothes: black, denim jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket. He got rid of the mask finally when he went to the first cubbyhole. He got his black cap and necklace and wore them proudly.

"So your name begins with 'H'?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah," answered Harry. He went to the training grounds and activated the training machine. The cap hid his hair and eyes, but Harry can see clearly. His mp3 player was on his left pocket, so he activated it and pulled his earphones. He danced his way through the path, blocking the spells with his wand. He dodged obstacles and creatures. Then, a boggart stood at the middle. The boggart revealed the Frilly, Guinea, Diana and Glacier. Bellatrix Lestrange then attacked them.

_"Riddikulus!" _ shouted Harry. He never faced a boggart, but then that nagging thought that Bella might hurt his little family made him rage. Before Bella can change to something hilarious, Harry slammed the closet shut.

"Frilly, Guinea, Diana!" Harry called. Three pops can be heard.

"Yes, Harry?" They said, this time without bowing low. Harry smiled.

"Diana, can your bring Glacier here, please?" Diana squealed, apparated and one second later apparated back. She held Glacier, and Harry smiled at the three.

"Great, I'm going to ask you guys something." Harry paused. "The Death Eaters aren't eating your food, I saw them. They toss it in the trash; they let Bella prepare the food, so I'm asking will you stay with me?"

Frilly, Guinea and Diana nodded slowly, processing what they heard. Then Diana's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Shh, don't cry, you're great, you know that, Diana?" said Harry comfortingly. "The Death Eaters are wrong,"

Diana stopped crying all at once. "Now," he addressed the house elves. "We're a family, we stick together. We need to heal the patients," he pointed to the four Aurors, three were whispering to each other.

"I'll work at the three, and you work on the one who is unconscious, medicines, muggle or magical are in the fifth cubbyhole. Can you do it, please?"

"Yes, Harry." Guinea said. Then they scuttled to Aaron. Harry sighed. Glacier is around his neck, and he felt a warm comforting feeling. Harry walked bravely to the three, and he managed to collect their temperatures without them noticing. Their temperatures were alarmingly high, and Harry now had to pull the men into their own beds. He summoned potions and food, as the three were not taking care of themselves.

"Why are you three not eating, right?" Harry snapped. "You have a high fever, and I'm sure that cannot be triggered by a Dementor Attack!"

Potter glanced at the other two. "My son's birthday is today, and he is currently…" Potter paused. "dead," Potter had tears in his eyes, and Harry froze.

"Dead?" Harry asked.

Potter nodded. "It happened twelve years ago, Voldemort entered the house, and my son took the Cruciatus curse in-instead of-" Potter choked. "me, me, it's all my fault! Then Harry took the Killing Curse too, but before I was killed, my son, my Harry, a golden shield with silver mist erupted from his hands, and though dead, he protected me! I'm the worst father-" Potter cannot go on, he cried. His two best friends tried to comfort him as best as they could.

This must be a trick, my father abused me and I ran away! Harry didn't realize he said that out loud. He also didn't realize that he was bowing his head so low, the cap slid off. He was in too much thought. When he looked up, he saw the three gasp. He tried to feel for the cap, but he saw it was at his feet. Dread slowly creeping toward him, he attempted to pull the cap back on, but Black summoned it.

"Damn," Harry whispered.

**Review please. Hope you like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Part 1: A Desperate Father

"Damn," Harry whispered. "Damn," Harry repeated.

Harry's eyes wandered to the door. Of course, he can just kick the Aurors out, summon his trunk and run like Apophis was chasing him with a bloody sledgehammer. He tensed, and he bended a little, his two feet slightly apart. His eyes than glanced at the three, and saw that they were gaping like fishes, eyes shining with unshed tears, black cap still in midair and Lupin in mid bite.

Harry was just debating with himself what to do, since he put wards in the trunk and Harry can't beat his own wards, his protective spells were better than his defensive spells, when Potter was so close to... attacking him? Harry didn't know what he was about to do, but his reflexes made sure Potter didn't touch him. Potter's eyes were glassy, and Harry understood it, but was confused immensely? Was Potter actually hurt of the reject?

"Harry?" the three men said at once and simultaneously.

Harry decided getting the Aurors by doing something childish was the answer. Harry ran to the door, and he got the Aurors following him. After they were out, he summoned his trunk and stuffed it in his pocket. Now, he ran like hell.

He attempted to apparate, and apparate he did indeed. Well, he almost did. Potter had grabbed him in the last second, and Harry was afraid to apparate since he might take Potter and his friends to his father's manor.

Harry struggled against Potter's grip, but it was surprisingly strong. He tried throwing his head back, but Potter dodged it.

"Let me go!" Harry shouted. This was the most ridiculous statement he had ever said in his life, but for once, Harry didn't care. Potter was either: one, afraid to let go, or two, really muscular. Harry was really tempted to ask why they hadn't stunned him, but he held back the temptation.

Harry managed to get out of Potter's clutches and was now sprinting to the main gate; he had almost apparated, when the three men pounced on him at the _same _time. The impact made them all land in their knees, and Harry once again struggled.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Harry bellowed. Okay, remember when Harry said his "Let Me Go" statement was the stupidest, most ridiculous and absurd thing he had said in his short life? Great, Harry just changed it. The following statement, "What the hell do you want from me," was in first place.

Suddenly, a shooting pain in his forehead made him stop struggling and clutching his lightning bolt shaped scar in agony. Harry didn't realize it before, but now he did realize the three men were trying to stop the pain. He felt something trickle down his nose, and was horrified to see blood. How can his father be so angry he was having a _nosebleed_?

Shaking, Harry got to his feet and staggered to a nearby wall. Grabbing his second wand from the second holster, he hastily tried to stop the nosebleed. It worked for a while, and he realized that Potter was dabbing a cloth in his forehead.

Harry moaned and started to run again. The pain suddenly ended and Harry started to sprint again. He did not realize that Potter was pushing himself to run as fast as him, just to catch him when he fell, make sure he was alright, make Harry trust him…

Potter grabbed him in the waist, and Lupin followed. Harry slapped Potter's hands away and tried to run back, but Potter grabbed him in the sides of his abdomen, making Potter's hazel eyes bore into his soul… Wait, eyes can do that? Harry struggled again, using all his willpower, but he was weakened from the long run, and his scar's pain, so he ended up _feebly _struggling.

"Harry," whispered Potter. Harry stared down in his shoes, and with renewed hope struggled again, but Potter held real tight. "Look at me," said Potter. When Harry didn't obey, Potter repeated his words more forcefully and firmly. "Look at me!"

Harry hesitantly looked at his biological father. "What?" Harry demanded. He once again broke free of the grip, but something stopped him. Lupin, Black and Potter were once again trying to trap him in their cold clutches.

"We want you to go back home, where you belong." said Potter quietly.

"The only place I belong is where my father is!" hissed Harry.

James was hurt. How does it feel when someone steals your diamond necklace and throws them to sea, laughing maniacally and you're restrained? How does it feel when someone steals your only link to your best friend is lost? It hurt much more than that. Harry considers someone else his father, and the only reason James believed this person is Harry is because he does things what Lily would do. He tensed and fidgeted, like Lily. He would do something smart, then reckless, like Lily. He'll try to get away and never give up, like Lily. His Patronus was a stag, like him, and he is currently trying to get away from him, meaning this wasn't a Death Eater trying to break him. Fresh tears leaked out of James's eyes, but he furiously blinked them away.

"But, I am your father." said James, clearly hurt.

"You stopped being my father ages ago!" yelled Harry.

"Please, please, it's not my fault!" James said, trying to get good on Harry's book. In truth, it was _entirely _his fault. If he had protected Harry, Lily and Harry would have been a nice family.

"I know the truth when I relive it and see it! I- wait, no, no. It wasn't your fault; of course, it was the damn madman killing and torturing muggle borns and muggles with a stick's fault." mumbled Harry.

James was slowly absorbing on what Harry had said. When he was talking about a madman, was he talking about Voldemort? Well, there was only one that could torture and kill, since Bellatrix only tortured. Of course it was Voldemort! But why was he blaming _him _of all people. He could blame James, the Ministry, James, Sirius, James, Remus and James. Why not James?

"Why are you blaming Voldemort?" Sirius asked out of the blue. Harry's head snapped in Sirius's direction, and scowled.

"Because, you idiot, I'm wearing a Death Eater's mask and robe, and I'm his so-called son. So, Black, I suggest you get off me."

This time, Harry succeeded, but didn't run. He got his trunk out and summoned a miniature unconscious Aaron Archios. He enlarged him, closed his trunk, shrank his trunk and apparated away.

Part 2 – Street Dancing

Harry had his shield surrounding him as he apparated. He didn't want the three to know where he went. Harry never liked apparating. It was a feeling of being sucked into a really small tube. He had to get away, get away fast. Potter's words rang in his ears.

_"We want you to go back home, where you belong,"_

_"I am your father!"_

_"Please, please, it's not my fault!"_

If Harry didn't know better, he'd guess that Potter never really abused him. But that was delusional, stupid and crazy. Even the most idiotic person would know it's true. His first though when he suggested apparating to himself was the Circle. It was in the Philippines, no one would find him there. He apparated behind a bush, and when made sure no one was looking, started to jog. He jogged to the place where he always dances, and he smiled as a memory came across his mind.

_…Flashback…  
Harry walked around the Circle. He found the place in a pamphlet, and he checked the place out immediately. The perfect place to do his morning jog and street dancing was just around the corner. He apparated behind a tree and looked back and forth to make sure no one was looking. He stepped out of the tree wearing his dance attire and radio. He settled near a statue and placed the radio there. He plugged it and a song stirred up._

_I can be tough, I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all  
There's a girl that gives a shit  
Behind this wall, you just walk through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running though my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here_

_I love the way you are  
It's who I am, don't have to try hard  
We always say, say it like it is  
And the truth is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said  
You left them running though my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here_

_No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh  
No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go  
Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go  
Let go, let go, let go_

_Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here_

_The song ended, and Harry realized that there was a crowd that gathered. He had his eyes closed the entire time he had danced, and that was the reason he didn't realize he had company. The crowd cheered for him, and he saw a lovely girl his age there, ten years old. She was clapping politely, had shiny black hair and black eyes. She had brown but white-ish skin, and she was looking at him, fascinated. Harry guessed she liked street dancing. She held a book, "Red Pyramid" in one hand and her mp3 player in her right. She smiled at him, showing good looking teeth. Harry came to her and sat beside her, as she was sitting on a bench._

_"Hi, what's your name?" said Harry. The other ten year old looked at him straight in the eye. "Anna, Anna Vethea." _

_"My name is Harry Potter." said Harry. "You like street dancing?" _

_"Yes," said Anna immediately. "I also like reading, writing, exercising and using technology."_

_"Hey! Me too," said Harry enthusiastically. In truth, he did like all the stuff Anna liked. "You want to do a showdown?" _

_"You're on!" said Anna. Anna was tall, she was the same height as Harry and Harry was dragged to his mat. Anna turned the radio on, and seemed to know what she was doing. She paused at a certain song, and played it. _

_Hey! Oh!  
Hey! Oh!  
(Do It!) _

_Anna was starting the song with jumping, and I admit, she is pretty good._

I don't wanna waste my time again,  
by getting wasted with so-called friends.  
Cause They don't know me,  
but they pretend to be part of my social scenery.  
Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic.  
Or am I jaded or am I afraid of it?  
Cause It's dragging me down, it's bumming me out,  
it's making my head spin round and round. 

_Okay, Anna is so good, it's almost impossible to beat her. She wore a white lovely blouse that showed off her curves. She wore lovely blue denim jeans and sneakers. Her headband was not totally trying to keep her hair away, as it was just for show. She was doing all the B-boy moves he knew, and there were a lot of them._

_[CHORUS:]  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
That's right, what do you want from me?  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
That's right, what do you want from me?  
I get the feeling, we're on to something,  
I say "jump" and you start jumping.  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
That's that, now what do you want from me? _

_When you look at Anna, you'd think that the dance was easy. In truth, it was hard. Anna did moves on the floor and Harry was catching up with Anna._

Just another day in the life of me.  
It's three AM and I can't sleep.  
And I've been thinking that we've been  
Drinkin in hopes to maintain our sanity.  
Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic, or am I crazy?  
Did they all hate me?  
Cause they pick me up and throw me down.  
It's makin my head spin round and round. 

_Okay, Anna was real good. We were both panting now, Anna doing moves on the air while I took the ground._

[CHORUS]

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
That's right, what do you want from me?  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
That's right, what do you want from me?  
I get the feeling, we're on to something,  
I say "jump" and you start jumping.  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
That's that, now what do you want from me?_

_I imagined a big stage and a crowd, and Anna was with me. We were dancing our hardest, and we were both even in moves._

Everything that I do is never good enough for you.  
Do my best, dress to impress, wear my heart out of my chest.  
Goin nowhere fast, I don't know where I'm at.  
When I say jump and you start jumping.  
(Hey!) We're on to something.

[CHORUS]

_ Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
That's right, what do you want from me?  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
That's right, what do you want from me?  
I get the feeling, we're on to something,  
I say "jump" and you start jumping.  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
That's that, now what do you want from me?_

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
That's right, what do you want from me?  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
That's right, what do you want from me?  
I get the feeling, we're on to something,  
I say "jump" and you start jumping.  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?  
That's that, now what do you want from me?_

_We were both panting at the end of the dance, and people cheered. I realized quickly that Anna went here without her parents' permission. Anna and Harry were best friends, and had always met in the park._

Harry smiled as he saw Anna. Anna today was wearing the same jeans and sneakers, as always, but with a new shirt. It was lavender on top and a white space occupied the bottom. She wore a nice necklace with "Anna" and a black cap with "A" on it. It was the necklace and cap he had given her. She wore it every time she could. He was three minutes late, but Anna was tapping her foot and checking her watch.

"What took you so long?" said Anna. She was sporting several cuts, and Harry was easily suspicious.

"What happened to you?" said Harry, pointing at the cuts.

"Don't avoid the question! I was debating whether I should call the police or test my patience." snapped Anna.

Harry laughed. "Relax, mate. Come on, I'm alive, see no scratches." _Scratches, _it reminded him of Anna's. In fact, she always has scratches. She was a little thin too.

"Great, we can do our showdown." said Anna exasperated. She got her radio and started looking for a song. Harry smiled. Things were going well…

After the dance showdown, Harry and Anna collapsed on a bench and started chugging their water bottles. Harry waved to Anna, but Anna didn't. Harry realized than Anna's eyes were glassy, as if she was pondering real hard. That was the same expression she sported when she was reading.

"Harry," Anna asked cautiously. Harry spun around to face Anna. "Can I come with you, to your house?" asked Anna.

Harry blinked. He blinked again. "Why?"

Anna nervously fidgeted. "Because of… some stuff."

"Like what?" Harry said.

"Don't worry, I know you're a wizard." said Anna quietly. She shook her hand and a wand came out of her sleeve. "My parents never allowed me to attend Hogwarts, and they've been…" struggled Anna. "_neglecting _me."

At first, Harry was shocked to see Anna holding a wand, but then was really surprised to know Anna was abused. Harry then smiled. "You and me, we can go to Hogwarts together. My father doesn't allow me, but I think if I can run away from an abusive house when I was five, I can run away from Voldemort."

Anna smiled. In fact, she did look pretty… "Thank you so much! I learned I was magic when I was seven, and I started practicing ever since! I know how to apparate when I was eleven!" Anna said proudly.

Harry snorted. "I learned it when I was ten, without any help." smirked Harry.

"Whatever! But I don't know where to go, and you're also running away." pointed Anna.

"Hm, well, we could go to Britain, where we could go to King Cross station easily. And that's where I live." said Harry.

Anna jumped up and down enthusiastically, so we could go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, and I know where we could live and train." said Harry.

"Where?" asked Anna.

"In my trunk, seventh compartment." said Harry bluntly.

Anna stared at him, but then suddenly perkedup. "In a sorcerer's trunk, we would live, eh? Where is it?"

"I shrunk it." Harry shrugged. "Let's go to Britain?" Harry offered his hand to Anna, who laughed and accepted his hand.

"Alright, three, two, and one!" Harry counted. Suddenly, they were of the Philippine territory.

Part 3 – Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Harry had let Anna move in inside the trunk immediately after they apparated in Hogsmeade. Harry bought Anna and him fresh muggle clothes and school supplies. They bought robes, (Harry was under disguise) and they bought things to their liking. Harry bought books for them to read and a personal journal for Anna. It was a journal like his, and when Anna realized it was hers. She squealed and hugged Harry. Harry trained Anna, as he trained himself too. They occasionally went for dancing their way out of trouble and harm's way. Anna's journal had the same enchantments as his, and when they say that their journals looked alike, Harry and Anna decided to carve their names in the covers.

Soon, the room he had shared with Anna was basically an apartment. There were two beds now, a bunch of bookshelves and the small kitchen was upgraded. The bathroom was more homey and clean. Harry loved Anna very much, and the feeling was mutal. They were like brothers and sisters.

Harry had filled his journal with his thoughts of James Potter in ink and even duplicated it for Anna. He loved Anna's smile, her laugh, her appearance, her eyes. Basically everything about her he loved. He ranted on about training and Hogwarts, put memories there and even drew his trunk out of boredom. Glacier is still with him, and he laughed when he recounted how Anna reacted when she saw the snake.

_…Flashback…_

_Harry's familiar, Glacier, climbed Harry's arm. Harry petted it fondly and he heard Anna scream. Harry whirled around, and met Anna's wand which poked him. _

_"Ow," Harry whined. "What was that for?"_

_'Why is there a snake in your arm?" asked Anna bewildered. _

_"Oh," Harry blushed, he forgot to tell Anna. "This is my familiar, Glacier. You, want to… share him?" Harry asked._

_Anna stared at Glacier. Glacier made a hissing noise and slithered to Anna. Anna made no move to move, so Glacier climbed her leg. _

**_"I like her," _**_declared Glacier. Harry sighed, and translated for Anna._

After that, Glacier was soon our familiar. They didn't need owls as they can use Patronuses. Harry sighed as he and Anna both shared a place in the handle of his trunk. There was Harry James Evans Potter carved on it before, but there was a new name: Anna Marie Roberts Vethea. They were currently dragging the trunk to the platform, and Harry smiled. This was it, they were going to Hogwarts.

When they reached the barrier, Harry and Anna both grinned at each other like idiots and dashed through the barrier. When they appeared, they saw a bright scarlet train first with **HOGWARTS EXPRESS **written in bright, golden, yellowish letters. Parents were waving goodbye to their children, and students were hastily putting their trunks in their compartments. Harry released a breath he didn't realize he held. He walked with Anna to the steps and helped her heave the trunk up. They got into a compartment in the far end and shut the curtains, put a locking charm on the door and sound proof charms so that they could listen to music. Anna sat across from him and grinned. "This is it, Hogwarts."

Harry returned the grin. "Want to listen to music?"

"Absolutely."

Then, the song they heard was when they first met, "Wish you were here" by Avril Lavigne. The music was nice to listen to, and different songs soon replaced the song's position.

Nobody disturbed them in their peaceful moment. Harry soon went down to his trunk to change while Anna changed at the top. Harry smiled, life was finally looking up.

**Please review. Songs by Forever the Sickest Kids and Avril Lavigne, "What Do You Want From Me?" and "Wish You Were Here."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Part 1 – The Sorting

Harry and Anna stared at the carriages. There were _Thestrals _in Hogwarts? It wasn't in Hogwarts: A History, they said they were horseless.

"Thestrals," Anna said. "Can you see them?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

They chose a random boat, still stunned no one noticed them, and about the Thestral thing, Harry had watched people die. The guilt still plagued his nightmares, but he pushed the thought away.

"What house would you like to be in?" asked Harry.

"On the count of three, we say our house we would like to be in." From the nod Harry gave her, she counted. "One, two, three-"

"Gryffindor!" said Anna and Harry at the same time. They blinked, and then laughed. Soon, the boats lurched to a halt in front of the great oak doors of Hogwarts castle. Harry shrunk their chest/trunk and placed in his pocket. They met a rather stern looking woman dressed in emerald green robes, wearing nice, square glasses. She started talking about the four houses and led them to the Great Hall.

"Good evening, students. I am Professor Minerva McGonnagal, and I am the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts. There would be four houses where you would be sorted in: Either Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Follow me,"

The Transfiguration teacher took long strides. The only ones who could imitate her movements were Harry and Anna. Portraits looked curiously at the students, and ghosts floated around. One had a burnt tuxedo and another had a very nice, frilly, pink dress.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry gasped. There were five long tables, four were aligned straight and had a certain space (four long strides) apart. The good looking staff table held many occupants. Harry didn't want to stare at the staff table looking like a complete idiot so he glanced at Professor Dumbledore. He had a long, silvery beard, and he wore a purple robe with yellow stars patterned on it. He wore a matching hat and his twinkling blue eyes were twinkling – again.

Harry and Anna knew they had to explain, but going to Hogwarts was pretty swatted the chance of not going. Anna stood behind him, paying attention anxiously.

"Good evening, new and old students. It is so glad to have you back, and for the first years, welcome! Today, you'll be sorted into four different houses, namely Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

Professor McGonnagal carried a stool and placed a ragged old hat on top of it. The hat's cloth unstitched itself, and it began to sing. It sand about the four houses and whatnot. After the Sorting Hat finished its song, everyone applauded politely. Professor McGonnagal let down a scroll of parchement, and began to say names. There were names and houses announced, and when the final one, Leah Zacharies, was sorted into Hufflepuff, the two walked briskly to Professor McGonnagal. Professor McGonngal looked at Harry and Anna then she gasped. Harry Potter stood in front of her with another person.

"Pleasure to meet you, Professor McGonngal, but we are thirteen years old, and we were rejected entry to Hogwarts by our parents. Now however, things run differently now, so we were allowed to enter Hogwarts school." said Anna politely and sophisticatedly. Anna handed out the two letters, and with shaking hands, opened them. Professor McGonnagal paled when she read the letter, and she immediately declared:

"Harry Potter!"

The crowd became silent at once. Harry walked to the stool and waited patiently for the hat to speak once it was lowered to his head. The rather big hat covered Harry's forehead, but he didn't care.

_Ah, it's nice to see you, Mr. Potter. I'd waited for you to get sorted. Hm, let's see, not bad for Hufflepuff, but ah, Ravenclaw would be perfect too, Gryffindor would be the best choice. But, wait, you are perfect for Slytherin… _the Sorting Hat communicated with Harry in a strange way. It was basically Leglimency.

_But you forgot one thing, right? If Voldemort hadn't marked me, then I wouldn't be in Slytherin. _huffed Harry.

_Oh, yes. Fine, better be… GRYFFINDOR! _The Sorting Hat shouted the last part out, and the crowd awkwardly clapped their hands. Harry placed the hat off and went to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares he was getting.

"Anna Vethea!" shouted Professor McGonngal.

Anna walked confidently to the seat, and the hat slid to her forehead too. Moments later, the hat yelled Gryffindor, and Harry clapped hard. Anna went to sit down with him, just as Dumbledore stood up, and Harry was sure he was going to tell everyone about him. He was right.

"We have two new transferees, Anna Vethea and Harry Potter. Harry Potter seems to be alive and alright, although it's a mystery." Albus Dumbledore paused. "The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for first years and above and…"

Harry didn't want to listen to Dumbledore's ramblings. Although he did keep check of the rules:

No going to the Forbidden Forest

Curfew for Third Years (Harry and Anna included) and above is 9:00 PM.

Don't piss Filch off.

After Harry thought of these rules, Dumbledore said: "Dig in," and food magically appeared on the table. When Harry started eating, he felt four people staring. Harry's head snapped in the direction of the stares, which was conveniently the staff table, and took a sharp intake of breath.

James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were staring at him.

Harry quickly ate his pork chops and mashed potatoes and started a conversation with Anna.

"You know, those four people staring at me are the ones who abused Me." whispered Harry.

"What? Why are they here?" hissed Anna.

"They're obviously professors here in Hogwarts. I'll explain later." said Harry.

After dinner was announced finished, Harry hid his face and took Anna's hand. He had to admit, Anna's hand was soft and warm. Harry led Anna to the stairs, following the first years. The prefect, Percy Weasley, was leading them to staircase after staircase. Portraits grinned and waved at them, and Harry smiled. There were a few trick stairs, but Harry and Anna avoided them. When they were led to the Gryffindor Common Room, all was silent when Harry came in. It didn't matter. Anna and Harry both went up to the boy's dormitory, leaving others confused.

Harry plopped on his "bed" he was never going to sleep in. Anna sat beside him, and they enlarged the trunk and settled it on the right side of his bed.

"I think it's best if we sleep in our old rooms." said Harry.

"Yes, it is." agreed Anna.

Harry removed his key from his neck and placed it inside the lock. The two official Hogwarts students heard a satisfying click as the seventh lock opened. Harry opened the trapdoor and climbed down the stairs with Anna following. Neither was tired, as it was only nine o'clock, so they aimed for the couch.

"You know, Anna, I kind of like it here at Hogwarts. Well, except for the fact that two Potters, Black and Lupin know I'm here, it's pretty nice and comfortable." Harry paused. "The Potters had abused me, but I've always loved them, they were family, my flesh and blood."

Anna nodded. "And you ran away from them,"

Harry shrugged. "But, Anna, when I was almost taken to Godric's Hollow by them, they've been talking nonsense about me being kidnapped by Voldemort."

Anna pursed her lips. "I say you give them a chance. Come on, it's not every day you get your family back. Maybe they've changed, or maybe Voldemort tricked you into believing it was actually them."

"But I checked the memories trying in vain to actually have proof Voldemort tricked me. There were no charms." countered Harry.

"Alright, I'll drop the subject. Want to go dancing, reading, sleeping or whatnot?" declared Anna.

"I'd do whatever you want to do." said Harry reassuringly.

"Fine, let's train." smirked Anna. _"Accio pillows!" _

About all the pillows Harry owned came zooming to Anna. She divided by two and let Harry have five pillows. "PILLOW FIGHT!" she announced.

Harry was taken by surprise. Anna smacked him by a pillow before he was able to defend himself. "Oh, it's on!" Harry said. Harry grabbed a pillow and smacked Anna. Soon enough, it was an all out war. Harry catapulted pillows to Anna's side, while Anna threw them with a force Harry didn't know she had. Around eleven, they became tired and flopped to their beds unceremoniously and fell asleep at once they hit their extremely soft pillows, due to the pillow fight, that is.

Part 2 – The Golden Trio

Harry awoke next morning by a ring of his alarm clock: 6:30 AM. Anna was already up, as he heard water from the bathroom. Harry gently nudged Glacier to wake him.

**_"Glacier, it's time to wake up," _**said Harry as he shook Glacier awake.

**_"A-A-alright!" _**yawned Glacier.

**_"You want food?" _**asked Harry.

**_"Yes, thank you master." _**hissed Glacier.

Harry duplicated a lot of bread for Glacier to feast on. He gave him a lot of water in case he wasn't here. Anna went out of the bathroom, looking neat. She smiled at him, and Harry smiled back. They clambered out of the trunk to find all the boys' four poster beds occupied. They slowly went down the stairs and made their way to the Great Hall.

There were very few people in the Great Hall. Harry and Anna sat down next to a lonely looking bushy haired girl.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Harry politely to the girl. The girl looked surprised, but then regained composure quickly.

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleasant to meet you." said Hermione in a professional manner Harry and Anna liked.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Anna Vethea." Harry introduced quickly. "Are you a second year too?"

Hermione nodded glumly. "For two years, I haven't been an acquaintance to anyone. You two are the first people who asked my name besides the professors."

"Why?" asked Anna.

"Because, I'm a know-it-all, but I just want to have a bright future ahead of me. It's not fair!" cried Hermione.

"We'll be your friends, best friends even." offered Harry.

Hermione sniffed. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course we would," said Anna reassuringly.

"Now, tell me about Hogwarts." said Anna.

While Hermione launched into a full explanation about Hogwarts, ten meters away, James Potter wished he was in Hermione's place right now.

Slowly, people began to trickle in, and the trio were finished eating. They smiled at each other, and looked at their schedules. James knew he had Harry fourth period as he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Lily had Harry on third period since she was the Charms teacher. Sirius had Harry in seventh period, the last period, as he was the Astronomy teacher. Remus had Harry at sixth period as he was the assistant in Care of Magical Creatures. He watched as Harry, Anna and Hermione were in deep discussion. Harry and Anna were telling Hermione something, as Hermione began to get paler and paler.

"So, Harry, you were abused by the Potters and then raised by Voldemort! Goodness, me, that's horrible!" said Hermione horrified.

Harry nodded glumly. "Yes, but the good part is, I have Voldemort's trust. I can take him down, and I'm using that to my advantage. But, Hermione, James Potter was ranting about how Voldemort kidnapped me when I was a baby, do you think that's true?"

Hermione seemed to be lost in thought. After a few seconds, she looked at Harry in the eye. "That's what people thought. By the way, it doesn't seem like Prof. Lily and James Potter would do that. Every single day I watch them, it looks like they lost a part of them. They look so sad, and I believed it to be because of your so called 'death'."

Harry thought about these words, and seemed to shrug. "Okay, I'm just gonna use Leglimency on the Potters. Maybe I'll find some answers. Oh," Harry paused. "Hermione, do you like it in your dorm?"

Hermione's eyes seemed to threaten to spill tears when Harry said "dorm". "The girls there hate me! They call me names and they throw stuff at me! It's horrible!"

"Hermione, would you like to come move in with me and Anna?" said Harry in a very serious voice. Hermione's head snapped to Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Harry and I share a room, in his Sorcerer's Trunk. We could conjure a bed, and let you stay in the seventh compartment with us." said Anna.

Hermione gaped at them. "You'd… really let me stay with you guys?"

"Yes, and you could do your homework there if the library is closed. There's our familiar there, it's a pet snake, rare breed he is. You could bond with them, and the four of us can stay there, we can train you to defend yourself, and we can change you into a new girl, you can be our sister." said Anna.

Harry knew what Hermione was thinking: "Oh my god, I couldn't believe my ears!"

"YES!" answered Hermione. She hugged Harry and Anna and they all chatted happily, and after they were done with breakfast, they continued to chat up to the Transfiguration classroom.

Professor McGonngal stood there, waiting for the class to come in. She was surprised as Harry Potter, Anna Vethea and Hermione Granger with chatting happily and took a table nearest to her. Professor McGonnagal smiled, these students may just give the most miserable student here some caring, loving, friendly friends.

"Good morning, class. Today, we'll be studying Animaguses. An animagus is a person who could change an animal at will. Although, there are some dangers of being an animagus, people tend to try it. Can anyone name a danger?" asked Professor McGonngal.

Harry, Anna and Hermione raised their hands. "Yes, Ms. Vethea."

"One danger is that the person cannot change back into his her human form. This is the most common danger, and it can only be reversed by a certain potion called the 'Animal Flee'." said Anna.

"Very good, Ms. Vethea, five points to Gryffindor." announced Professor McGonnagal. "Anything else?"

Harry, Anna and Hermione once again raised their hands. "Yes, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonnagal addressed Harry.

"Another danger is that when you try to see your animal, you can be stuck in a coma. This danger is irreversible." said Harry.

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor." said Professor McGonnagal. "Ms. Granger, what is the last danger?"

"The last danger: when an animagus transforms, there is a high chance that person might be killed." said Hermione.

Professor McGonngal was surprised. Hermione's answers before were usually like she swallowed her textbook. Professor McGonngal realized Harry and Anna had something to do with it. "Five points to Gryffindor," she said, smiling.

Part 3 – Who's the liar?

Harry, Hermione and Anna were now heading to their next class, Herbology. They were chatting about what plants Professor Sprout show them. Harry quickly realized he liked Herbology. The three were partnered with Neville Longbottom, a timid guy who failed everything except Herbology, which he excelled at. Neville was a chubby guy with brown hair and soft, warm brown eyes. Harry and Anna learned a lot of things from Neville, like what the properties of Devil's Snare were. They were trying so hard to remove the sac from a Gelinda, (je-lin-da) a plant which can give you nausea when bit and the sac can cure most people suffering from hexes and jinxes. So far, only their group has succeeded.

Harry was dreading the upcoming lesson. It was charms, of all subjects, _charms_. This was Lily Potter's subject, but Harry instantly perked up. Maybe he can use Leglimency on Lily Potter. He could easily know who had lied to him. James Potter or Voldemort?

Harry walked calmly to the Charms classroom and sat where Anna and Hermione preferred: in the middle. They dumped their bags and waited patiently for the teacher, Professor Lily Potter, to come in. Sure enough, Professor Potter came in and her eyes rested on Harry. Harry then took that as an opportunity. Bellatrix taught him a few tips on Leglimecy without your victim knowing you're searching their minds. Harry passed through memory and memory, and he paused when he saw Godric's Hollow. A date was looming over it, stating: October 31, 1981. Harry went inside that memory.

_Lily Potter stared at her beloved house. She heard a scream, and identified that as James. Lily rushed to her home. _

_"JAMES! JAMES!" yelled Lily desperately. She heard crying, but it wasn't Harry. Lily coughed as smoke obscured her vision._

_"Lily," the voice was barely a whisper, but Lily heard it crystal clear. _

_"Canite!" ("Blow" in Latin, ka-ni-te) said Lily. Smoke was cleared, and what she saw scarred her for life. Her husband, James Potter, had tears running down his face, her little baby boy cuddled in his arms. There was a faint glow around Harry's hand and James was in hysterics. _

Harry pulled away from Lily Potter's mind immediately. His breathing has gone ragged when he has seen the memory. Students were looking oddly at him, and Harry calmed down. So, James and Lily Potter were telling the truth. Harry slumped down in his wooden seat. What should be done? Lily and James Potter…. Voldemort….

Oh, Voldemort, Harry hated that guy so badly… He wanted to tear his soul apart, just as he tore him away from Lily and James. But still, how did Voldemort do all this? He still had scars when he was living with the Potters way back, well, fake Potters, but, don't they need protection? Harry pondered on this decision. Sure, James and Lily Potter were adults. But what if, just what if, Voldemort used them to get to him? The realization hit him like a bucket of ice cold water. Of course, Voldemort will use them, idiot. No, he'll have to do the right thing because it's not fair for Lily and James Potter. Harry has to understand that, so he listened to Lily's lecture.

Meanwhile, Voldemort hissed at Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius, find Harry."

Now back to the present, Lily smiled as Harry did the banishing charm successfully, but Lily noted that Harry's eyes were misty, probably pondering something. And his pillows hit the wall too hard. Lily even spotted a little crack. After fifteen more minutes, they went to Summoning Charms. Harry summoned tons of things with a wave of his wand, and his eyes were still misty. When he chanced a glance at her, a wave of emotions passed. Lily sometimes wished she didn't have her emerald eyes, as they show every emotion, and she knew Harry hated it too. Lily saw many emotions, but before she could identify them, Harry looked away, and was lost in thought again.

Harry practically ran from the Charms classroom and headed for the Great Hall. Hermione and Anna were close by, and when they sat down, Hermione was panting. Harry told Hermione and Anna everything, and after that they were gaping.

"What are you supposed to do then, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to try make them believe I still hate them, it's for their own protection," announced Harry quietly. His heart was breaking at the thought, and he had to use all his will power just not to run to Lily and spill.

"But, how did Voldemort do that?" asked Anna bewildered.

"I don't know, but, still. That's not the point, how am I going to stay distant with James and Lily? That's nearly impossible, they can read my eyes as I inherited the Evans' eyes, you can read them. I'm a boy who has their personalities, so it's basically…." Harry trailed off. He banged his head on the table. "What am I going to do?"

Hermione didn't answer. Anna remained silent and Harry picked himself up from the table and started eating.

"Hey, Hermione." said Harry, breaking the silence. "The two of us have journals that I can put an everlasting charm on, so you won't run out of pages. You can also stash your memories there, so it's like a Pensive, and you can draw there. I have a spare one, would you like to have it."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, thank you." said Hermione. "You guys are like the best friends anyone could ever have,"

Harry and Anna grinned. "We know,"

Later, it was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry never, ever wanted to go there, but sadly, he had too. He grudgingly walked to the Defense classroom, and sat where Hermione and Anna sat. Harry was kind of eager to learn the spells, but he now wasn't so eager to learn when he learned it was James who was teaching him. Okay, he needed to ignore James, yes, he'd do that. He had to protect them, remember Harry, what kind of son are you if you don't protect your father? He thought. Just then, James walked in.

"Hello, students, I am Prof. James Potter, and I am your professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today, we will be doing hexes and jinxes that are helpful in battle." said James. He was trying to get eye contact with Harry, and Harry looked away and started bringing out parchment and ink. "We will start by the _Confundes_ Charm. This charm will confuse the enemy in what they are doing, and they will move on to the next task."

Harry neatly wrote it down on his parchment, even though he used it before on Nott. Theodore was sitting down in a corner, glaring at Harry, although mockingly. Harry smiled cheekily.

The rest of the time in class was spent practicing different spells. There were the Disarming Charms, the Shield Charm and the Confundus Charm. After classes, Harry began to pack as furiously as he could, and mentally panicked when Professor James Potter told him to stay behind. He clasped his bag closed, trying to blink back his frustration and put up his Occlumency Shields.

"What?" Harry asked, trying to sound convincingly annoyed. But Harry couldn't stop the guilt when Professor James Potter's hazel eyes showed hurt.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Professor James Potter blurted out.

Harry gave him a cold look. "Because you are causing me a headache, and you are in the way of my plan!" That was true, he was causing him a headache because of a wave of emotions and he is in the way of his plan to protect his family.

"Please, give me a second chance! I know I wasn't able to protect you that night, but can you be willing to try again?" yelled Professor James Potter desperately. This was what happened that Harry almost gave away. He can't bear to look at his father, yelling desperately at him to give something that only he can give to him: a second chance at a family. So he did the thing only he could've done: he ran out of the classroom, ignoring his father's desperate cries and pleas, tears threatening to fall.

Sooner or later, he headed to his other classes, thinking about random things: Glacier mysteriously vanished one night, he had two families trying to get him and he had two best friends of his father teaching him later on. Basically, life sucks.

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. Review please. **


End file.
